Teamwork
Teamwork is the 18th episode of Basket Sponge. It aired on February 15, 2015. Plot LeBron wants Mr. Krabs and Plankton to overcome their differences in order to work better on the court. Transcript A customer walks into the Krusty Krab. Customer: I'd like to order 1 Krabby Patty please. Squidward: Can I have a name for the order? Customer: Peter. Peter Griffin enters the restaurant. Peter Griffin: Someone say Peter??? Squidward: Not you, Peter. Another Peter. Peter Griffin: Aww, shoot! Peter Pan flies into the restaurant. Peter Pan: This Peter? Here we goooooooooo! Netherland, here we- Squidward: (shoots him in the heart with a pistol) Peter Pan: (drops dead on the floor) Squidward: We need the cleanup crew! Krabs: (comes out of his office) The cleanup crew is YOU, Mr. Squidward! Here's a mop! Squidward: Barnacles! This is the 7th dead body this week! Krabs: It was your fault all 7 times, Mr. Squidward. Squidward: Mermaid Man was NOT my fault! He was old and had it coming! Krabs: Fine. 6 times. Now get to cleanin'! SpongeBob: Order for Peter! Customer: Thanks, sir. (takes the Krabby Patty) Peter Griffin: (awkwardly standing) Ummm, where's the bathroom? Krabs: Get the hell out!!!! Peter Griffin: (bolts out the door) Krabs: Stupid crossover characters! You'd think they'd learn a thing or two. (he points to his office, where he has a collection of dead crossover characters; Yogi Bear is mounted on his wall; Bugs Bunny's two rabbit feet are on his desk; the skeletons of Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble are seen; Mickey Mouse's head is mounted on the wall) Squidward: (holding Peter Pan's body) Want this one mounted on your wall, sir? Krabs: Just the clothes. And take his wallet also! Meanwhile, Plankton busts into the Krusty Krab. Plankton: KRABS!!! It's that time of the month!!!!!! Krabs: Plankton, how many times do I have to tell you? You're a GUY! Plankton: Wrong time of the month!!! Krabs: The time where you come to take the Krabby Patty secret formula? Plankton: You guessed it! (presses a control button, which launches a rocket at Krabs) Krabs: (steps out of the way) The rocket crashes into a secret safe, which destroys the secret formula. Plankton: Whoops....guess I didn't think that through. Krabs: (laughing) Arg! Arg! Arg! Arg! Nice goin', Plankton! Plankton: This isn't a win for you either, KRABS! Your formula is HISTORY!!! Krabs: Nonsense, Plankton. I've got it all up here! (points to his head) Plankton: Your intestines? Krabs: No, here! (points to his head) Plankton: Your kidney stone? Krabs: No, here!!!! (points to his head) Plankton: Your bladder? Krabs: Oh, for Neptune's sake, get out! cuts to Plankton being kicked across the street from the Krusty Krab to the Chum Bucket Plankton: (crashes through Chum Bucket ceiling) Karen: Another failed attempt at stealing the Krabby Patty formula? Plankton: Shut up, you worthless computer! Karen: I'm not a computer, I'm your wife! Plankton: So SHUT UP AND MAKE ME DINNER!!!!!! Karen: You fail at everything, Plankton. You're a failure of a husband, a restaurant owner, a criminal mastermind, AND a basketball player. Plankton: Hey! I do NOT fail at basketball! Karen: Really, Plankton? You're microscopic! Plankton: So....? Karen: How about I show you a brief montage of what I'm talking about. (her screen turns into a video montage of Plankton sitting the bench in every game; when he finally gets to play in some games, he is quickly stepped on and squished by multiple people) Plankton: Wow...I really AM a failure. (sniff) Karen: Don't take it personally, dear. You just....suck at everything. Plankton: I refuse to accept it! Karen, hand me......the steroids. Karen: Uh-oh...no......not the steroids. Anything but the steroids! Plankton: I'm doin' it. Hand me the STEROIDS!!!! Karen: Plankton, don't do it! Plankton: I said HAND ME THE STEROIDS!!!!! Karen: I can't do it! Plankton: DO WHAT I COMMAND!!!!! Karen: No, literally. I have no hands. Plankton: Oh, good point. (opens a cabnet, takes some steroids) Karen: (gasps, waiting for him to transform) Plankton: Yes! I can feel myself changing already!!!! Karen: Oh boy...... Plankton: ........... Tiny biceps appear on Plankton's thin arms. Plankton: That's it?! No growth??? I wanna be big and strong!!! Karen: Hahah! You're a hopeless case, Plankton. Not even steroids can help you! Plankton: (sigh) Oh well. Karen: You have a game tomorrow, Plankton. Just try your best. That's all that matters in the end. Plankton: Eh, shut up!!! (chucks a throwing knife at her screen) Karen: If I could feel pain, that would hurt immensely! Next Day Plankton: (arrives before the game) I'm fired up, Coach! Who are we playing? LeBron: The Daisy Town Dandelions. They're the weakest, wimpiest team in the entire league. And we lost against them last time we played them. Larry: Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing. Squidward: How'd we even lose against them? Larry: You all played like shit. I was the only important person on the court! As usual! Krabs: (under his breath) Larry, you arrogant little.... Larry: (turns around) What was that, Krabs? Krabs: You're acting like Plankton! Annoying and irritating! SpongeBob: (whispering) That means the same thing, Mr. Krabs. Squidward: (eating popcorn) Entertainment at it's finest! Larry: (picks up Patrick) Patrick: Duh, what are you doing, Larry? Larry: Teaching Old Man Krablegs here a lesson! Patrick: Oh, goodie! I love lessons! I never went to school! I went to Juvenile Prison instead! My mom said it was the safest path for me to take! Larry: (shoves Patrick down Mr. Krabs' throat) Krabs: (begins choking to death) LeBron: (pulls Patrick out of Krabs' throat) Larry, don't choke your teammates before a game! Larry: (grunt) Fine! LeBron: Now, everyone, time to get focused. The game starts in 5 minutes. Everyone needs to play the best they can! If we play good enough, we can easily crush them! Larry: That means don't play like shit! SpongeBob: Will do! Patrick: I like trains! Squidward: I don't care. LeBron: Great! Let's get out there and kick butt! The team starts getting ready. Plankton: Krabs, you called me annoying and irritating back there? Krabs: Well duh! You've been after me Krabby Patty formula for 20 years! Plankton: (sniff) Such harsh words. Krabs: Man up, Plankton. I don't like you. That's just life. LeBron: Plankton, come sit the bench. The game's about to start. Plankton: (sigh) Okay. Krabs: (whispering) I still like you more than Larry, though. Larry: What was that?! Krabs: Nothing! SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Krabs, and Larry get on the court, while Plankton is on the bench. The Daisy Town Dandelions also enter the court. Referee: (blows the whistle) Begin! Larry wins the jump ball, and dribbles down the court. Opposing Player: (plays defense on Larry) Larry: Stop guarding me! You annoying piece of crap! (punches the player in the face) The crowd gasps. Referee: Intentionally punching opposing player in the face! You are ejected from the match! Larry: Say what? SpongeBob: (whispering) That means go sit the bench. Larry: WHAT????? You can't kick ME out of the game! I'm to important! LeBron: Calm down, Larry. Come here to the bench and cool down. Larry: NOOO!!!! You'll be hearing from my lawyers! LeBron: Larry! It's just a game! And you DID punch somebody! Larry: I don't care. This is NOT over. (leaves the gym) LeBron: Well.....Plankton, I geuss this means you have to take his place. Plankton: Really? Me? LeBron: Yeah, you're the only sub we have. And we need 5 players. Plankton: Yes! I get to play! (runs onto the court) This is gonna be awesome! LeBron: You'll do great, Plankton! Plankton: I can do it!!!! LeBron: (facepalm) It's all over now. The game continues. Krabs is now the point guard. SpongeBob: I'm open, Mr. Krabs! Krabs: No you're not, lad! Squidward: I'm open! Krabs: Neither are you, Mr. Squidward! Patrick: (cuts his stomach open with a chainsaw) I'm open!!!! Krabs: Technically you are open, but not the right kind of open! Plankton is so small, the opposing team doesn't know where he is. Plankton: Krabs! Right here! They can't see me! I'm open! Krabs: Eh.....suddenly, SpongeBob looks pretty open. (chucks the ball at SpongeBob) The other team steals the ball. Plankton: Krabs! He wasn't open! I was! Krabs: Yeah, but I don't wanna pass to you. Plankton: Oh yeah? Why not? Krabs: Because you're YOU! Plankton: Oh yeah? Is that a challenge? LeBron: (yelling from the sideline) Krabs!!! Plankton!!! Stop fighting and keep playing! Krabs: (ignoring LeBron) Well, tiny sea scum, if ya wanna fight right here and now, you're on! Plankton: Somebody's about to get creamed! Krabs: And it's YOU!!! Plankton: Oh yeah? Krabs and Plankton tackle eachother and turn into a fighting ball of dust. LeBron: Both of you stop fighting on the court and PLAY!!!!! next morning, at practice Squidward: Well, the Daisy Town Dandelions have defeated us once again. SpongeBob: And this time, it's all Mr. Krabs and Plankton's fault! Patrick: I wanna eat someone's face! LeBron: Technically if we had Larry we could've won, but he got disqualified. Squidward: …..nobody cares about Larry. SpongeBob: True. Patrick: Where is he anyway? Squidward: Probably filing a lawsuit against the opposing team. LeBron: If Mr. Krabs and Plankton would've focused on playing basketball, rather than killing eachother, we could've still won the game! Krabs: Hey! It's not my fault I get pestered by that lower lifeform of a sea fungus! Plankton: Who you callin' fungus? (pulls down Krabs' pants, revealing fungus all over his lower areas) The team screams. Krabs: (pulls up his pants) You're dead, Plankton! (stomps on Plankton) Plankton: Ah!!! Kiss my barnacle, KRABS!!!! LeBron: Krabs! Plankton! ENOUGH!!!! The two of them grew silent. LeBron: Ever since the first game of the season, you two have been fighting! Krabs: Because we hate eachother. Plankton: And wanna kill eachother. LeBron: You can kill eachother on your own time. When you're playing basketball, you need to work together. Krabs: Pfff! As if!!! I would never work with that tiny piece of garbage! Plankton: Your MOM's a tiny piece of garbage! Krabs: Nobody talks about my mom! (stomps on Plankton) LeBron: See what I mean, you two? The tournament is in less than a month, and you're more focused on fighting than winning the basketball games. Krabs: Sorry, Coach. Plankton: Yeah, we really should try to work harder. LeBron: I'm gonna teach you guys a little something called- SpongeBob: Teamwork! (the word 'Teamwork' appears in the air) LeBron: No, punishment. (the word 'Punishment' appears in the air) Krabs: What are you gonna do? Plankton: Hang us upside down by our toenails? LeBron: Worse. Krabs: Feed us to the pelicans? LeBron: Even worse. Krabs: Oh no....you don't mean.........make us KISS???? Plankton: …..... LeBron: What? No! I'm locking the two of you alone in the gym all night. Plankton: Noooooo!!!!!!! We'll have to repopulate the gym!!!!!!!! Plankton imagines a vision of him and Krabs sitting in the gym, with thousands of crab/Plankton babies crying and crawling around the gym. Krabs: Noooo!!!! That's a nightmare! LeBron: Good luck! Cuz you two are staying here all day and all night! SpongeBob: Bye, Mr. Krabs! Bye Plankton! Squidward: I don't care. They exit. LeBron locks the door behind him. Krabs: …....wanna start populating? Plankton: Ummmmm, no. Krabs: Good! Cuz that's crazy! I didn't want to either..... Plankton: Good..... Krabs: So, we'll be here for atleast 24 hours. What do you wanna do? Plankton: I wanna get out of here! I'm calling my wife to come bust us out of here! cuts to Karen sitting in the Chum Bucket Karen: My life is so boring. The phone rings. Karen: (answers) Chum Bucket residents. Plankton: Karen! Baby! It's me, Plankton! LeBron locked me in the gym with Krabs! It's horrible! I need you to come down and here and get me! Karen: Oh.....tee-hee......I can't, because, uh....it's that time of the month. Plankton: You're a computer, KAREN!!!!! Karen: Oops, we appear to be breaking up. (hangs up) Plankton: Barnacles! Krabs: Well, I could just call MY girlfriend. Plankton: That'll never work! …....but go ahead and do it, please. cuts to Mrs. Puff sitting in a hot tub Mrs. Puff: (answers her phone) Hello? Krabs: Mrs. Puff! Darling! Could ya come down here to the Bikini Bottom Gym? I'm kinda locked in here. Mrs. Puff: I would, but I'm naked in a hot tub. Krabs: Even better! Come on down! Heh-heh! Mrs. Puff: (annoyed) Besides, it's 8 am. Aren't you at basketball practice? You're supposed to be in the gym. Nice try! (hangs up) Krabs: (sigh) Plankton: Any luck? Krabs: What do you think? Plankton: Well we wouldn't even BE here if it wasn't for YOU! Krabs: MY fault? Clearly, this is YOUR fault! Plankton: You wanna go? Krabs and Plankton begin to attack eachother. Patrick: (comes out of the storage closet) Krabs: Patrick? What are you doing in here? Patrick: I came out of the closet! Plankton: Don't say it like that, please. Patrick: But I- Plankton: Just don't. Krabs: Why were you in the closet? Patrick: I wanted to eat the cleanup supplies. Plankton: I thought you left with the others. Patrick: Nope. Been here the whole time! Krabs: Well, yer stuck here for a while! Patrick: So, you two populated the gym yet? Krabs: Grrr, that won't be necessary, Patrick! Patrick: Awww, come on! Plankton: I'm just gonna watch BlooTube videos on my phone. BlooTube Video Fish: I like trains. (gets run over by a train) The End Plankton: Hahah! That never gets old! Patrick: I like trains too. Krabs: ......does it feel like the ground is rumbling? Plankton: Hey, I feel it too! A train breaks through the gym and tumbles over Patrick. Patrick: (flatted) Ouch.... Krabs and Plankton run outside. Krabs: You did it, Patrick! You freed us! Plankton: And it's all thanks to a BlooTube video! Krabs: I still hate you, Plankton. Plankton: Same for you, old friend. Larry the Lobster suddenly appears before them. He has an army of policemen with guns. Larry: Wahahahahh! Surrender, Krabs! You too, Plankton! Krabs: Da hell? What are you doing? Larry: Well, I tried suing the other team. Didn't work. I tried suing the referee. Didn't work. I tried suing the president. Didn't work. So, I just offered these policemen $500,000,000 if they agreed to help me take over Bikini Bottom! Plankton: That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Police Officer: Put your hands up! Plankton: Yes sir! Krabs: Larry, you don't even have $500,000,000! Larry: They don't need to know that! Plankton: Dude, you're twisted. Larry: Officers, fire! The officers fire at Krabs and Plankton. Krabs: Plankton, I never thought I'd say this, but we have to get rid of them....together. Plankton: You're right, Krabs. Let's get 'em! Krabs and Plankton charge at the policemen. Krabs: (picks up Plankton, and throws him at one of the officers) Plankton: (bites the officer's nose) Policeman: Aaaahhhhh!!!! Krabs: (punches one in the stomach, and takes their gun) Plankton: (steals another cop's gun) The two of them begin shooting, as the cops run away screaming. Larry: What? Come back here! All of you! My reign of havoc isn't over! Krabs: (points his gun at Larry) Put your hands up, Larry. Larry: No one tells me what to do! Plankton: (points his gun at Larry as well) Larry: (puts his hands up) Okay, sheesh! Krabs: Now, let's call some REAL cops! minutes later Deputy Jones: (puts handcuffs on Larry, and hauls him away) Larry: You haven't seen the last of me! Deputy Jones: Tell it to the judge, lobster breath! (throws him in the car) Larry: I will! Deputy Jones: (turns to Krabs and Plankton) And thank you for reporting those other cops who accepeted Larry's bribe. They will be fired and placed in prison. Krabs: No problem, Officer. Plankton: But, uh, is there a REWARD? (wink) Deputy Jones: …..stay out of trouble. (gets in the car, and leaves) Krabs: Well, we saved the day, Plankton! Plankton: Yep, Ol' Krabs, I'd say we did! Krabs: Ya know, we actually make a pretty good team. Plankton: I hate to say it, but I think we do! The two of them shake hands. Krabs: And it's all because of........wait, was that word Coach was talking about? Plankton: I can't remember.... LeBron: (from a couple yards away) PUNISHMENT!!!!!!! Krabs: Heh-heh......now I remember. LeBron: I can't believe you two tried to ESCAPE the gym! Plankton: (gulp) cuts to both Krabs and Plankton hanging upside down on a tree by their toenails Krabs: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plankton: WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LeBron: Both of you man up! That's how my momma used to punish me! (points to his bare feet, revealing he has no toenails left) Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Basket Sponge Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes by Doctor Bugs